Aged Wine
by sasuke140
Summary: Arthur wants acknowledgement, but Alfred's too busy trying win Kiku's affection to notice. {Ameripan with minor Usuk}


Arthur could hardly contain his happiness. Today was the day, this would be the beginning of his new life.

His homeroom class would not start until an hour later, but his joyous mood motivated him to arrive early. He had everything planned out, it would be perfect! Once a majority of the students showed up, he would hand out the syllabus, go over it, and save the best for last...

Seating arrangement.

Any other teacher wouldn't have cared much about seating arrangements, unless they were dealing with disruptive students. However, this meant everything to him. After five years, Arthur would reconnect with his favorite student.

Alfred, Alfred F. Jones.

He had met the boy back during his student teacher days. The young teen's enthusiasm for learning had instantly attracted him. But the boy was most interested in English history, and that's what had started it all.

They instantly bonded. Arthur had always told him stories about his life in England as a young lad. Alfred had also made it a point to always tell his British companion about new facts he had learn revolving around the country.

Before they knew it, Arthur's job as a student teacher had ended along with their friendship. The man never truly got over the separation. Alfred was the one person who he was able to speak to about his native country. He had spent eternity praying that he would meet the teen again, and restore the relationship they once had.

Finally, his prayers were answered.

Thus, here he was, squirming around in his desk chair, thinking up millions of ways that Alfred would react. Perhaps he'd rush into his arms and tell him how much he missed him. Maybe he'd wait until after class to talk and catch up. Well, it didn't matter much, all he really cared about was meeting up with the teen.

The hour quickly went by and students began to make their way into the room. He was a little worried, Alfred still wasn't here yet. Maybe Arthur was just paranoid, or he could be running a little late. Hopefully he would show up. Today was only a half day, so many people decided not to come.

Once the room had a decent amount of students, Arthur finally decided he couldn't wait any longer. He introduced himself to the class before handing out the syllabus. He went over the sheet, glancing at the clock every few minutes. He only had about ten minutes before they were scheduled to have lunch. The perfect time to do the seating arrangement.

He almost gave up waiting before the door slammed open, two guys and a girl strutted in, all laughing obnoxiously.

The boy with auburn hair and blood red eyes grinned in his direction. He wore a black muscle shirt that exposed his tan arms, Arthur also noticed his ripped up jeans. Beside him stood a girl who looked exactly identical.

The only difference was her shoulder-length, curly hair. Similar to the other's outfit, she had worn a black v-neck with jean shorts. He was pretty sure her entire outfit was a violation of their dress code.

Unlike the others, the third member of the trio was a blonde. Though much like the other two, he also wore a black shirt with jeans.

Delinquents.

One of them looked strangely familiar. He quickly dismissed the thought. He may have looked like him, but there was no way that was Alfred, at least, not the Alfred he knew.

"The three of you are late, please quiet down, I was just about to start arranging seats." They only shrugged before making their way to the back of the room.

Arthur started from the rear of the class in attempt to give Alfred more time to show up. The whole process was pretty confusing. He had the seats in alphabetical order by first name for starters, and he had decided to start at the end of the list.

Eventually he had reach the front row, still eagerly waiting for the teen.

"Courtney Jones." The girl who had come in late made her way towards front for the room, winking as she passed him. Deciding to ignore the gesture, he called out the next student's name.

"Allen Jones." Her twin quickly made his way to the seat behind her. Arthur frowned, it seemed that Alfred wouldn't be showing up today. Sighing, he motioned for the kid in the back to head up front.

"Alright Albert, it seems that Alfred isn't here today, take your seat please..." The teen cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Uhhh dude, you must be mistakin', my name's Alfred..." The two who came in with him cackled loudly. Blushing a bright red, Arthur nodded.

"F-forgive me Alfred, please have a seat." God, why was this happening? Not only had he just humiliated himself on the first day, but he had finally found his favorite student.

Unfortunately, he was no longer the innocent boy he had met long ago.

**I really want to continue this! Just so you know, Courtney and Allen are 2p!Noy and 2p!America. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
